Wizards Of Waverly Place: Alex & Mason
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Alex has just become the Family Wizard. Her family thinks that she is not responsible. Will what her family thinks cause alex to do something that will put everyone's lives at stake. A One- Shot. Based on the Wizards of Waverly Place Special.
1. The Battle

**Hey everyone here is my first wizards of Waverly place one shot. **

** (P.s I don't remember what it is called)**

Mason: Hey Alex

Alex: Hey you want to sit on the couch and do nothing.

Mason: Sure.

Theresa: Alex I need you to help me hang up this banner.

Alex: I don't know why you are throwing Justin another surprise party. I won the family wizard completion and I haven't had one party.

Theresa: Just help me hang this banner.

(Alex does a spell and hags the banner)

Jerry: Alex you can't use magic for yourself.

(Someone flashes in)

Person: Mr. and Mrs. Russo Justin is busy in the wizard's world and cannot attend.

Jerry: Oh well we understand. What are we going to do with all that cake?

Theresa: I think you will find some way. (She pats him on the belly)

Person: Well aren't you Alex Russo.

Alex: Yes.

Person: You are even more beautiful in person.

Alex: Well thank you.

Mason: I am mason boyfriend and werewolf.

Person: Well thank you for your time. (He flashes out)

Mason: Yeah bye.

Alex: Come on let's go take a walk.

Mason: You hate walking.

Alex: No that kind of walk.

Jerry: Alex.

Alex: Don't worry dad I will be responsible.

Mason: I will take care of her.

**The Park**

Alex: I can't believe my dad thinks I am not responsible.

Mason: I think you are very responsible.

Alex: Well thank you. (She kisses him)

Mason: I love you.

Alex: I know. I love you too.

Mason: Good because I think I have some completion.

Alex: Are you jealous?

Mason: No, maybe.

Alex: I think it is really cute. (She kisses him)

(**Little they know they will battle to save the world)**

**Thanks for reading Part 2 will be up soon Review Please!**


	2. The Battle Part 2

**Hey everyone here is part two of this one-shot.**

**The Russo's **

Alex: Maybe I should just change the parts that no one likes.

Harper: That is a bad idea.

Alex: I will just take all the bad out.

(She casts the spell)

Alex: Did it work?

Harper: I don't know, do you like this outfit I am wearing?

Alex: I hate it, hate that I don't have one.

Harper: It worked.

Alex: Wow I am nice.

Harper: Where did all your bad parts go?

Bad Alex: Hey let me out of here you old hags.

Harper: What are we going to do?

Alex: Maybe she is like bird if you cover her up she won't make a sound.

(Alex covers the mirror with a blanket)

Alex: Let's go make me one of those outfits.

(They go to Alex bedroom and make one of those outfits)

Alex: What was that? (Glass breaks)

(They rush down stairs and see the glass is broken.)

Alex: Oh well, how much harm could I do.

Harper: Let's go.

(They walk into the portal to Italy)

Jerry: This is Alex the new family wizard. (Everyone claps)

Alex: Mom and Dad I have something to tell you I changed. I am nice now.

Jerry: I am almost believed you for a minute.

Alex: Ugh. (She walked off)

Harper: Hey Alex wait where are you going?

Alex: To find mason.

(Meanwhile, jerry and Theresa are fighting and disappear)

Alex: Where did they go? (She sees Bad Alex)

Harper: I don't know.

Alex: I have an idea, why do I have to be so bad. (She points to bad Alex)

Harper: Let's follow her.

**With Bad Alex and Dominic**

Evil Alex: I have her little family trapped now we can take over the world.

Dominic: Ready for Part 2 of our plan.

(Mason sees Dominic wrap his arm around bad Alex's shoulder.)

Mason: Just as I thought.

(He leaves)

Alex: Harper she has my parents and max.

Harper: Let's follow her.

Alex: Mason, he is next.

**Alex's secret Place**

Alex: Mason. (She hugs him)

Mason: What are you doing here shouldn't you be with Dominic.

Alex: What we have to go she is after you.

Mason: Who.

Alex: I cast a spell and took all the bad out and now the bad me is trying to take over the world.

Bad Alex: No mason don't go with her she is the bad Alex.

Alex: Mason come on you know it's me.

Bad Alex: Do you really think I would dress like that.

(Mason walk to the bad Alex)

Alex: No Mason.

**At The Bell Tower**

Dominic: Hello Mason.

Mason: Dominic, oh no.

Bad Alex: Oh no wrong Alex.

(She puts Mason in the charm)

Max: Guys mason joined us.

(Alex falls down)

Alex: Oh no.

Dominic: Nice of you to join us.

(Bad Alex flashes out)

(Alex flashes out too)

**Back to Alex Secret Place**

Alex: You are not going to get away with this.

Bad Alex: Did you forget I am the bad one.

(They start fighting, Alex casts a spell and Bad Alex vanishes.)

Alex: I won I beat her, and I am talking to myself.

**The Bell Tower**

Alex: Now that she is gone I want my family back. (She holds up her wand, bad Alex comes up behind her)

Bad Alex: You think you can get rid of me that easily.

Dominic: Wait one of the charms are broken.

Bad Alex: Well who got out.

Mason: Me. (He wolfs up and knows Dominic over the railing and gets the bracelet.)

Alex: Now to get rid of you.

Bad Alex: Is not that easy.

Alex: I know what I have to do. (She casts a spell and takes away all her magic)

**Back to the Wizards Council**

Alex: That's what happened.

Person: For your act of not being selfish. You get credit but this whole thing starts because of you. So you don't get back your magic.

(Her family pops up there)

Theresa: Oh miha.

Alex: It ok I don't need magic I have my family and my best friend the only who believed me. Let's go home guys.

Person: Wait, you showed that family comes before anything else. So you can have your magic back. We grant you full wizardtriy.

(Her wands comes up)

Alex: I have my magic back. (She smiles)

Mason: I am sorry I didn't believe you. I knew you could do it though.

Alex: I love you. (She kisses him)

Mason: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading I didn't know all of the things they said so I just used my own words. Review Please!**


End file.
